U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,822 discloses an ophthalmic lens presenting a projection insert. Such a projection insert is constituted by an optical imager for shaping light beams coming from an electronic and optical system that generates light beams from an electronic signal, the system being of the miniature screen, laser diode, or light-emitting diode (LED) type. The optical imager directs light beams towards the eye of the wearer so as to enable information content to be used.
Such a type of lens with an optical imager inserted in the lens, e.g. by molding as described in patent document FR 2 828 743, poses the following technical problems.
For a non-correcting lens, it is necessary to make a lens of thickness that is relatively great, corresponding to the thickness of the optical imager.
For a correcting lens, i.e. a lens that also serves to correct the sight of the wearer, it is necessary to make a lens of thickness that is even greater, corresponding to the thickness of the optical imager plus the extra thickness introduced by the curving of the faces to provide the ophthalmic correction.
Such a lens is heavy and unattractive in appearance.
Also known, from patent document WO 01/06298 is an ophthalmic display comprising a lens and an optical imager for shaping light beams and directing them towards the eye of the wearer so as to enable information content to be used, the optical imager being secured to said lens.
However, such a display is not adapted to the requirements of an ophthalmic lens.